The Pro Camper
Season 8 Episode 4 Transcript Peppa Pig: Daddy, what is that? Daddy Pig: Our new campervan! Peppa and George: Ooh! Daddy Pig: It is a 1962 Voltswargen camper van. Mummy Pig: His name is Kenny! We are taking him for a camp today. Peppa Pig: Yay! George: Snort! Snort! Pigs get in Kenny Campervan and drive to the hills to camp Peppa Pig: This will be fun! Daddy Pig: I know! Pigs arrive at the hills Daddy Pig: *gets out* Aaah!!! Nature!!! rest of the Pigs get out Mummy Pig: So quiet! big pro camper drives up to top of the hill and pushes Kenny Campervan down Peppa Pig: Hey! Don't do that! [Kenny Campervan goes crashing down hill and lands with a massive crash (first ever South Park reminiscent!)] Peppa Pig: Oh no!!! Campervan explodes Daddy Pig: Why did you do that? cilque step out the pro camper Emily Elephant: Because your heep of junk was in our way! Lisa Fox: I agree. Ryann Rabbit: Me too. Edna Elephant: So do I. Brianna Bear: Even more. Peppa Pig: Huh! Your's is even worse! Emily Elephant: How dare you talk to Cici like that! Mummy Elephant: Hello, Mrs. Pig! Mummy Pig: Hello Mrs. Elephant! Mummy Elephant: Sorry, our campervan pushed your's down the hill, Emily told our servant Muhammad too! Mummy Pig: That's okay! Peppa Pig: Emily, you killed Kenny!!!! Emily Elephant: Well, he was junk Peppa Pig: Why didn't you do that to my gangs limo Larry Limo? Emily Elephant: Because he's over 100 years old and he used to drive my family around town. Peppa Pig: Oh George Pig: Dine-saw! grrrrrr! Edmond Elephant: Yes, there's a show on TV. it's called Barney and Friends. Cici: Yes! and how dare you ride that heap of junk? Peppa Pig: He is my friend! Emily Elephant: OMG he sucks. Peppa Pig: Guess what, Em-wart? Emily Elephant: What? Peppa Pig: REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts smashing Cici the pro camper with a crow bar Cici: Stop or I will die Peppa Pig: NO!!!! {Daddy Pig pushes Cici off of a hill and crashes into a very hard tree and makes a MASSIVE CRASH] Emily: You killed Cici!!!! Peppa Pig: Well you killed Kenny!!! Limo and his grandson Chase appear Chase Limo: What's going on? Peppa Pig: Well Emily crashed into my campervan Emily Elephant: And Peppa crashed into Cici Larry Limo: I'll take Peppa and you'll take Emily Chase Limo: Ok Emily Elephant: I want my family sleep in Chase Chase Limo: Fine. Elephant's sleep in Chase Peppa Pig: What about us Larry Limmo: Your sleeping in an old friend of mine *whistles* from Cars appears Filmore: Hey Larry old buddy long time no see Peppa Pig: So is my family sleeping in Filmore? Larry Limo: Yes! Mummy Pig: This will be fun!!! Daddy Pig: I agree George Pig: Me two Peppa Pig: Even more Mummy Pig: Time for bed Peppa Pig: Goodnight Mummy Mummy Pig: Goodnight Peppa and Goodnight George The End Alternate Ending Category:Season 8 EpisodesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:FanonCategory:Episodes where something bad happensCategory:Fanon CrossoversCategory:Crossovers heaven Cici the pro camper: What to do? Kenny Campervan: IDK? The End Category:Episodes written by Peppa Pinky Pig Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens